Kansas City Star Twilight Fan Fiction submissions
by llynn20
Summary: Late October 2008, the Kansas City Star had a Fan Fiction contest. I am posting all four of my submissions, one of which cracked the top 10 finals. The premise is post-Breaking Dawn, 400 words, between two characters only.
1. Chapter 1: Edward and Renesmee

**A/N: Late October 2008, the Kansas City Star had a post-Breaking Dawn "What Happens Next Twilight Fan Fiction Contest." The rules were 400 words per submission (which is more difficult to stay under than it is to reach) and between two characters only. I am posting all four submission, one of which cracked the top 10 in my age division. **

**Submission #1: **

**Edward and Renesmee**

**~*~*~**

Every year on her birthday, Renesmee and I go for a walk in the woods. Not at vampire speed, at human speed. I use handholding as an excuse to slow her down and also to take an opportunity to see the world through her beautiful mind.

On her eighth birthday, we broached an inevitable subject.

"So Daddy," she started.

"Yes love?" already knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Jacob and I have been talking about the nature of our relationship and..."

A low growl escaped my throat at hearing the word _relationship_ come out of her mouth. Even after eight years, I was still not keen on the idea that the man who had once coveted my wife was now irrevocably linked to our daughter. The fact that he was a werewolf was now an aside. He was kin in many ways but I was not yet ready for them to have this conversation, brother or not.

"And, what have you come up with?" I asked after clearing my throat, trying to maintain some level of decorum and not ruin our day.

"Well, Grandpa made Grandma Cullen and they fell in love right away, Aunt Alice was in love with Uncle Jasper before they even met, and Aunt Rosalie hasn't found a mirror that she's been able to put down _yet_…"

We both stopped in our tracks and laughed until tears shone in her beautifully chocolate eyes.

"Seriously Dad, do I have to be in love _right now_? I've stopped changing enough that I can start attending college with you and Mom without raising suspicion. There is just so much I want to do but I don't want to hurt Jacob's feelings."

Placing her warm hands on my face, I let her show me what she was hoping for: more time. Although she appeared to be a beautiful young woman, she was still only eight human years old. Still a child in many ways, our only child.

"Renesmee, time doesn't matter when it comes to true love. It took me over a hundred years to find your mother," I stated simply. "Jacob can wait, as long as it takes. But you should know that I'm not ready to let you go, even if we do have forever."

"Thank you Daddy… I'll always be your baby. Forever."

We continued to walk hand-in-hand.

"How does 100 years sound?" I prodded.

"_Daddy!_"


	2. Chapter 2: Emmett and Charlie

**A/N This was _by far _my favorite to write. It is still my favorite to read. Enjoy!**

**Submission #2: **

**Emmett and Charlie**

**~*~*~**

"Hello? Anybody home?"

I heard him turn off onto our long driveway a few minutes earlier, but I didn't like to appear to wait for him. Charlie was getting used to coming to the house for visits, even without the intention of seeing Bella or Renesmee. I didn't want to be the one to slip up and scare him away.

"I'm in here Charlie!" I called from the media room, spinning a football to help with my fidgeting and hopefully put him at ease.

"Hey Emmett, what game is on today?" he asked, although we both knew he was already fully aware.

"It's the Mariners at Tigers but Alice said it would be rained out." _Whoops._

"Huh?" Charlie glanced at me with a puzzled expression.

"Um… Alice was just watching The Weather Channel and said that there's a storm system over Detroit…" I attempted to recover.

"Oh, okay, darn," Charlie mumbled. "Where's my beautiful granddaughter?"

"She and Bella are out hunting…" _Strike two._

"What?" Charlie was quickly becoming alarmed.

"Minerals. They were out hunting minerals." I tried to hide the relief from my face. I considered elaborating on the story with some nonsense about making jewelry, but figured that would be more trouble in the long run.

"Oh right, okay." His forehead still had a furrow, not unlike Bella's used to when she was human.

"Where is Rosalie?" he asked.

"She is in the garage replacing the broken lift kit on my Jeep." _Guh._

"By herself?" Charlie sounded alarmed.

"No, no, I'm going to go help her lift the frame when she needs me…" I was quickly digging myself in further.

Charlie sat silently for a few minutes, unsure what to say or do. "Emmett?"

"Yes, Charlie?" I sat with my head in my hands, trying not to laugh at my own stupidity.

"This is all stuff that I don't need to know, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay then," he slapped his hands on his knees as if he were ready to leave.

"Sorry Charlie, really. You won't say anything…"

Charlie chuckled, which made me smile.

"Of course not Emmett." He looked around for a moment, unsure of what to do next. "Say, Rosalie won't need you for a few minutes, right?"

"Right."

"Wanna toss around the pigskin?"

"We can sure _try_ Charlie," I tossed the football to him gently, hoping that the ball wouldn't knock the wind out of him.


	3. Chapter 3: Alice and Renesmee

**A/N: This was selected as a top 10 finalist. Please see additional A/N at the end.**

**Submission #3: **

**Alice and Renesmee**

**~*~*~**

I don't know if I ever got a chance to trick-or-treat when I was a human child. Halloween has always looked like such fun with the parties, the costumes and getting to scare people on purpose… three of my favorite things!

By necessity, the Cullen Family homes have always been remote. I always assumed that people were too wary to let their children trick-or-treat at our house. But we had a plaster cauldron filled with candy, just in case.

Halloween is just one of those human things we assumed we'd miss out on. We had all accepted the fact that there would never be any children in our home. Then came Renesmee. And Halloween never seemed so possible!

Her first Halloween, Renesmee seemed no more than a year old. Edward said it was out of the question to take her trick-or-treating. Neither he nor Bella wanted Renesmee out of their sight; the risks were just too great. This year, it's different: the threats looming over our family had vanished.

"Aunt Alice, can I dress up like a vampire?"

"What does a vampire dress up like?" I asked, laughing.

"Umm… designer clothes?"

"Silly girl… you dress like one every day then!"

"How about a werewolf?" She giggled.

"Jacob would _love _that!" I rolled my eyes. Just then her future became blurred. I knew what she wanted to dress up as, but she had changed her mind.

"I don't know then…" she hesitated. "Aunt Alice? What do _you_ want to be for Halloween? This will be our only chance to trick-or-treat and I want you to dress up too. Next year I'll be too big to go," she noted, with sadness in her voice.

I hugged my thoughtful niece. What we had ever done to deserve her and her mother, I wasn't sure.

"I think I'm the perfect size for Professor Sprout," I said, standing up. "Would you like to be Hermione or Ginny?"

"I would really love to be Hermione!"

"It's settled then. I'll start working on your Gryffindor uniform tonight and should be done with it by tomorrow!"

"This is going to be so cool Aunt Alice! Thank you so much!" She hugged me again.

"It's my pleasure. Hey… I wonder if your Mom and Dad want to join us? I always thought your dad looked like Cedric Diggory."

Comprehension dawned on her face. "You're right!"

**~*~*~**

**A/N: This wasn't my favorite, but it was just before the first Twilight was set to hit the screen. I think the powers that be at KC Star liked the obvious Rob reference at the end. Although it was a finalist in the age category, it was a popularity contest. Didn't win them when I was a high schooler, won't win them now.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bella and Edward

**A/N: For gooey and sentimental reasons only...**

**Submission #4: **

**Bella and Edward**

**~*~*~**

The closer we ran to our cottage, the wider our smiles got. It was twilight.

"It's good to be home," we said in unison. Edward might not be able to hear my thoughts, be we were always on the same page.

We had relocated twice since leaving Forks, to protect Charlie as well as ourselves. Occasionally Edward and I would quietly return to our first home: the cottage that Esme built for us in the meadow, located well off the beaten path. I glanced at the mail in the entryway that Charlie had no doubt brought during his last ATV visit.

We were empty-nesters for now. Renesmee was attending school in South America with Jacob, visiting the Amazon coven as well as Nahuel and Huilen. We missed them both dearly but knew Renesmee was perfectly safe with Jacob.

"Edward… what year is it?"

"Hmm… good question. Why do you ask?" He placed a placating hand lightly on the small of my back. Despite the passage of time, the feeling of even the gentlest of his touches would send an intoxicating surge through my system.

"We got an invitation to the Forks High Reunion." Of course we couldn't go. Reunions were held in 10 year increments and even if it had only been 10 years we couldn't explain my appearance.

"It makes you stop and consider the passage of time," Edward considered.

"This was our first high school together. We fell in love in Forks." Clouded human memories crept into my mind.

"Let me in," Edward requested kindly, placing my hands on his face. To be connected physically, emotionally and even mentally had made our level of intimacy absolute. I showed him the people I missed, and the good times we shared. When I showed him our junior prom, the vision was abruptly stopped by a gentle kiss.

"I have a gift for you," he whispered as he took my hand and lead me through our bedroom doors to the garden. A beautiful white gazebo adorned with lights stood there waiting for us. Clair de Lune was playing softly from somewhere.

"Edward, it's wonderful," I breathed inaudibly. It was the same gazebo from junior prom, I was certain.

"May I have this dance, Bella Cullen?" He half-smiled at me, waiting with his warm hand outstretched. I nodded gracefully as he swiftly took me in his arms. We danced through the night.

**~*~*~**

**That's it folks! I do have a WIP going... please visit "My Heart With You". Reviews are appreciated too!**


End file.
